


close to perfect

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Family Feels, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Lazy weekends are the best weekends in the Diaz house. Even if they don’t have them nearly often enough.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	close to perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



They don’t get days like this that often anymore. Christopher’s growing up and wants to spend more time with his friends - Eddie supposes that’s expected since he’s nearing the end of middle school now - and he and Buck are both taking on more leadership opportunities at work. As much as Eddie hates it, they just don’t have as much time for lazy days. 

But they’d carefully planned a lazy weekend. He doesn’t have a shift until Monday afternoon, and Buck left everything at school. And though they had listened to a lot of grumbling from Christopher, he had no weekend plans with his friends. 

Eddie’s up before Buck and Chris which isn’t really unusual anymore. His kid doesn’t get up with the sun and Buck takes any chance he gets to sleep in. The army and single parenting have ingrained being an early riser in him. The chance to sleep in didn’t really change that. The house is quiet in the way it only is during the early morning hours, and Eddie relishes the silence. 

Eddie’s sitting down on the back porch with a cup of coffee and a book he’s been trying to find time to finish for the better part of the last month when Buck stumbles outside, eyes barely open and curls wild on his head. It’s obvious he hasn’t been awake long. In fact, he probably woke up and stumbled straight outside to find him. 

“Mornin’,” Eddie greets, looking up at Buck with a smile. Buck drops onto the lounge chair beside him, face buried in his neck. “Hey.” Buck’s lips brush against his skin as he speaks, and Eddie can’t stop the shiver that runs through his body. 

“You could go back to sleep, Buck. It’s our lazy weekend.” Eddie laughed softly when Buck shook his head. 

“Comfortable.” Shifting slightly so Buck could settle in comfortably, he wrapped his arm around the other man and went back to his book. It didn’t take long for Eddie to feel Buck’s breath even out in sleep. 

It felt like no almost as soon as Buck was asleep again, the backdoor slid open once more. This time it was Christopher poking his head outside in search of his parents. 

“Hey buddy.” Christopher wrinkled his nose at the name like he did most of the time now. His kid was sweet but he was growing up quickly and his preference about not being called buddy or kiddo was just one more in a long list of proof Eddie wasn’t quite ready for. 

“You want to come sit with us?” he asked, even though Christopher was already making his way over. It would be a tight squeeze, but it was a squeeze they’d made many times before. Usually after a bad shift for Eddie when all he wanted was his family as close as he could get them. 

Shifting Buck closer to the arm of the chair, Eddie moved even closer to him to give Chris room that his son readily takes. “What’re we doing today, Dad?” 

“I don’t know, Chris. We don’t really have a plan. That’s the point of a lazy day. Breakfast when Buck wakes up again and then...I’m not sure. What do you want to do?” 

Chris considered for a moment, nose scrunched. “The aquarium? We haven’t been in forever.” Forever was an overstatement, but it had been far too long since the last time the three of them had gone. 

“Go get dressed. I’ll wake up Buck.” Chris scrambled off the lounge chair, moving inside as quickly as he could. Sometimes, Eddie was amazed at how much Christopher’s mobility had improved as he got older. He would never move like other kids and he would always rely on some sort of mobility aid more often than not, but Eddie could see the difference. 

“M’awake,” Buck mumbled when the door closed.

“You sure?” Eddie asked, looking down at his partner, a soft smile on his face. 

Pulling in a deep breath, Buck pulled away from him, his back popping as he stretched. Eddie winced at the sound. “And you say I’m getting old.” He grinned when Buck leveled him with an unamused look. 

“Go get dressed before our kid tells us he’s starving to death.” Gently, he pushed Buck up, shooing him playfully. 

“Go. I’ll meet you both at the truck,” he repeated, following Buck inside with his coffee cup and the book he still hasn’t managed to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and/or kudos are appreciated. I love hearing what other people think.  
> Let me know if you find any typos/weird sentences.   
> Find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/) for all your teacher!Buck shenangians.


End file.
